


REPLY ALL Y/N?

by Phosfate, Rosencrantz



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Co-workers, Comedy of Errors, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny fails at boudoir photography.</p><p>Also, just for clarification, he really does mean to say "pens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	REPLY ALL Y/N?

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: PG  
> WARNINGS: American spelling  
> DISCLAIMER: Hot Fuzz belongs to the boys and girls at Rogue and Big Talk and their friends.

_1.33 p.m. GMT_

**DButterman:** sent u a pic nick. picnic!

 **ACartwright:** Learn to use your fucking phone.

_1.34 p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** I enjoyed our evening last night, Danny, and am examining your photograph with great interest

 **DButterman:** lol u suck at talking sexy. more where that came from. came!

 **DButterman:** andy delete that that was for the next an down okay?

_1.35 p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** Was that Wainwright screaming out there?

 **DButterman:** andy stubbed his toe or sumthin

 **Angel777:** Yes. Well. I'll see you tonight, then.

 **AWainwright:** OH GOD BLIND NOW and next an down what the fuck are you talking about?

 **DButterman:** got a sticky scroll wheel ball thing on phone it goes andy andy then angel i got beer on it

 **ACartwright:** I actually understood that.

 **DogWalker:** The fuck is this? The fuck?

 **DButterman:** then doris

_1.38.p.m. GMT_

**SpiderFisher:** I appreciate your interest, Danny, but I am very happily married.

 **WPCThatcher:** Thank you for the package, Danny. XD

 **ACartwright:** What about Bob?

 **DButterman:** bobs not until s

_1.39.p.m. GMT_

**ACartwright:** Bob starts with a B you pillock.

 **DButterman:** saxonanbob starts with s

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE

 **DButterman:** i can see u at the coffee maker u cunt

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE

_3.17 p.m. GMT_

**DButterman:** i piked out movie 4 us 2nite

 **ACartwright:** Oh christ what do you deviants watch?

 **Angel777:** Sounds perfect!

 **DButterman:** sorry again andy. die hard 4.

_3.19 p.m. GMT_

**ACartwright:** Oh.

 **ACartwright:** Well. Enjoy it then.

 **ACartwright:** I FUCKING HATE BUTTERMAN SO MUCH.

 **DButterman:** that went 2 me andy

 **ACartwright:** Oh. Sorry, Biggun. :)

_3.23 p.m. GMT_

**DButterman:** okay tonight I'm a down on my luck stripper and youre a plumber?

 **WPCThatcher:** I'll get my plunger then, shall I?

 **DButterman:** sorry doris that was for angsomebody else ill try again

 **WPCThatcher:** [FORWARDED MESSAGE ATTACHED] I think this is for you, Andys. ;)

 **AWainwright:** STFU DORIS!

 **ACartwright:** JESUS FUCK, DANNY

 **DButterman:** sorry!

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE

_3.28.p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** Why does Andy keep screaming?

 **DButterman:** hes out of fags

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE

 **Angel777:** Well tell him to go down to the shop so we can have some peace. Examining your photograph again. I find it extremely interesting.

 **DButterman:** heeeeeeeeee!

_3.32 p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** I look forward to discussing it this evening.

 **DButterman:** i bet u do big boy 2nite i am teh barbrian warrior  & u r my wizard

 **AWainwright:** FOR FUCKS SAKE, BUTTERS! Have some fucking self respect!

 **Angel777:** Big boy? :D

 **DButterman:** aw man need pens so bad

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE

_3.37 p.m. GMT_

**WPCThatcher:** How do you misspell penis so badly?

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE

 **DButterman:** pens! we need 2 order a box.

 **lonesomefrank:** you make me cry son

 **DButterman:** wait what?

_3.41 p.m. GMT_

**lonesomefrank:** you tramp angel!

 **DButterman:** dad!!! hi!!!

 **Angel777:** Mr Butterman, possession of a cellular device while incarcerated is a violation of the law

 **DButterman:** he is not a tramp!

 **AWainwright:** This is some real capulet and montague shit here hi frank.

 **ACartwright:** Hi Frank he's a complete tramp.

 **DogWalker:** Hi Frank. Tramp.

 **WPCThatcher:** Hi love!

_3.43 p.m. GMT_

**SpiderFisher:** What? Frank? Is that you?

 **Angel777:** STOP HITTING REPLY ALL, DANNY!

 **DButterman:** sorry dad u had 2 know sometime

 **AWainwright:** What song?

_3.45 p.m. GMT_

**DButterman:** they did a song at the end bfor eve an mr blower got axheaded.

 **AWainwright:** Evey and Blower did a song?

 **DButterman:** but i want 2 make sure u get the whole message

 **WPCThatcher:** If he doesn't, he's bloody thick.

_3.50 p.m. GMT_

**SpiderFisher:** Wait. I think Sgt Butterman and Inspector angel may be carrying on!

 **Angel777:** THAT IS NOT WHAT REPLY ALL MEANS

 **AWainwright:** Well spotted, Fisher.

 **ACartwright:** Good job Tony.

 **DogWalker:** poofs

 **WPCThatcher:** Do you really think so, Tony? :D

_3.55 p.m. GMT_

**lonesomefrank:** AUTORESPONSE FROM VIRGIN MOBILE: THIS NUMBER IS NO LONGER IN SERVICE

 **DButterman:** Oh.

 **DButterman:** Sorry everybody.

_3.57 p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** You should have hit reply all that time actually

 **DButterman:** Nicholas make up ur mind

 **AWainwright:** Yeah, front door or back door!

 **ACartwright:** Good one!

 **DButterman:** Sorry everybody.

_4.01 p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** You got it right that time! I will reward you properly tonight.

 **ACartwright:** JESUS CHRIST ANGLE NOW YOURE DOING IT

_4.10 p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** All right. I want everyone in my office for a refresher on text messaging protocol.

 **lonesomefrank:** AUTORESPONSE FROM VIRGIN MOBILE: THIS NUMBER IS NO LONGER IN SERVICE

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE

_4.11 p.m. GMT_

**Angel777:** NOW.

 **lonesomefrank:** AUTORESPONSE FROM VIRGIN MOBILE: THIS NUMBER IS NO LONGER IN SERVICE

 **ACartwright:** AUTORESPONSE: ANDREW CARTWRIGHT IS UNAVAILABLE


End file.
